


Take My Hand

by Starrla89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrla89/pseuds/Starrla89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny double drabble. This came from a Tumblr post I did about my latest headcanon for how Dean and Cas might start openly acknowledging their feelings. I may continue this, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Dean is in the Impala, alone for once. Kevin begged him to go for some type of food that didn’t come from an animal, and Dean felt bad for the kid, so here he is.

Cas appears in the passenger seat.

“Damn it, Cas!” says Dean, as he almost drives off the road. He is overcome with relief at seeing Cas, though there is quite a bit of anger mixed in, too. Cas stays quiet, realizing how upset Dean is. The things unsaid between them hang so thick in the air that Dean opens a window. He cannot help but think back to the last time they saw each other; Dean on his knees, heart laid bare in front of Cas. And Cas disappeared _again_ , as if he hadn’t heard a word Dean said. Only the memory of the dropped knife, the hand tenderly caressing his face, convinced Dean otherwise.

They sit in silence for a bit, then Dean thinks _fuck it_ , and reaches over to take Cas’ hand in his. As Dean laces their fingers together, Cas just stares at him, still not talking. Dean glances out of the corner of his eye, scared, and catches the small smile right as Cas turns away. Strong fingers tighten around Dean's, and Dean squeezes back.

They drive on.


End file.
